Unexpected Comfort
by xxLovexLustxx
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think! Toddecky love story, not sure where it is going to lead just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Todd knocks on the front door and waits. No answer. He knocks again and this time, Chris answers the door.

"Hey Chris, is your sister home?" Todd asks.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Chris says and then goes back to his xBox.

Todd enters the house and walks up the stairs, heart pumping fast. Becky is on the computer doing homework when she hears Todd walking up the stair. She turns to look at him.

"Todd! I told you that you can't just come over when ever you want!" She screams at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"It's just what?" She says sharply but then begins to realize that something it wrong. She adds very lightly, "Todd?... Okay come with me."

They walk to Becky's bedroom and sit on the bed when Becky puts her hand on Todd's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asks. No matter how creepy or annoying Todd had been in the past, he needs her now. Todd takes a deep breath.

"My dad's unit was taken captive." He tries to hold back the tears, but one falls straight down his cheek. Becky's mouth was agap. What could she possibly say to make that better?

"Oh my god..." She starts, "I'm so sorry." Todd's head falls into Becky's stomanch and she puts her hands on the back of his hair. Then she runs her hands through it slowly. He doesn't want her to see him cry so he buries his face down as far as possible. Becky just looks at the boy that she now holds in her arms. They stay this way for a while until Todd moves straight up and wipes his face. Then he gets up from the bed and faces Becky. She gets really confused. What is he doing?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come her. You don't want me here, I know. I'll just leave. I can handle it myself." Todd says sadly and turns to go.

Becky catches his arm, still on the edge of the bed. She pulls and turns him around and then takes his hand in hers "Don't be stupid." she says, "You can stay as long as you want." Then she pulls him playfully onto the bed and he smiles for the first time that day. He pulls her down and then grapples her to the bed and got on top of her. They laugh and play and then everything stopps as they catch each others eyes. Their smiles fade and they stare at each other for what seems like a really long time. Then Todd lowers his face to her's and she starts to raise her head in a kiss. Todd goes to pull back, but Becky grabbs the back of his head and pulls him back down. She leans into the kiss, and just then, Pete walks into the room. "Becky, do you know where-" He stops mid sentence as he realizes what is happening, and Becky and Todd look straight at him. Todd jumps up from the bed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, um." Then he just walks quickly passed Pete and out of the house. Becky and Pete are left looking at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete starts to open his mouth, "Becky? I thought…." He doesn't know how to put this without being rude. "I thought Todd was a creep." He finishes and Becky sighs.

"He's not a creep, he's just a little overbearing sometimes, and he can be really sweet." She says and figits awkwardly.

Pete doesn't know how to respond, and t this point he feels even more awkward than Becky does. He just does slight nod and says, "No boys in the bedroom." and then turns to leave. Becky falls flat on her bed and looks at the ceiling.

Todd runs in the front door and shuts it behind him. His mother, Sue enters from another room. "What's going on honey?" she says noticing that he is spooked.

"Nothing, I am going to my room." He runs up the stairs and we hear a door slam moments later. Sue sigs and her eyes start to water.

"Goddamn it. You better come home. Do not leave us!" She says under her breath to the ceiling. She is talking to her husband.

Todd sits on his bed and thinks. He is tapping the edge of the bed and he gets an idea. The binoculars! He grabs the binoculars from by his bed and looks through at Becky's bedroom. Pete's mouth moves, but Todd cannot make out what he is saying. Then he leaves and Becky falls flat on the bed. Todd takes the binoculars from his eyes and does the same as Becky, looking straight at the ceiling.

"Please come home dad." he says, hoping that maybe someday his dad can make this whle girls thing easier for him. Like there is some secret to how to handle it all.

He stays there for a while and closes his eyes. He imagines his father by his side and a tear falls from his eye. Then he sits up straight and notices something. He puts the binoculars back to his eyes. Pete is leavingthe house in the car. Todd sees a potential opportunity, but his mom can't know where he is going. He opens his window and climbs on to the roof. Then he makes his way down scaling the house, eventually ending up on the driveway. He runs across the street to under Becky's window and ipcks up a few peices of gravel. He throws them at the window one at a time.

Becky still lays in bed staring at the ceiling when she hears a small crack. She makes it out to be nothing, but then hears the sound again. She gets up and goes over to the window to see Todd there. "You pick the worst times." She says and then motions for him to come up and turns back around to the bed.

Todd sees Becky, and then what looks to be like her motioning him up. A smile spreads across his face. He picks a flower from at his feet and then starts climbing up the tree by her bedroom window slowly. When he eventually maks it to her window, he jumps inside. Becky gets up and walks over to him. She opens her mouth to talk, but Todd puts his finger over it to stop her. He brushes the hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. Then he takes the flower and puts it in her hair.

"I proabably, don't have much time before your dad gets back, and I don't know where to start. Basically, I love you. I know that might sound a little crazy, but this whole world is crazy. I don't know what to believe anymore. I mean our parents are off fighting a war for what. They are risking their lives and we have to sit here and do nothing! I don't want to lose my dad, but I don't want to lose you either. I love you."

In that moment, Becky doesn't know what comes over her. She jumps on todd and kisses him. Their lips intertwine and intbetween kissing they smile againt each other. Becky steers him back over to the bed where they were before and lays next to him. They face each other and talk quietly. then Becky moves in closer and Todd holds her tightly in his arms. Todd smiles, and Becky does to. Then everything starts to fade away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_SLAM!_ Todd and Becky shoot straight up in the bed. They had fallen asleep and now Pete is home.

"Becky!" Pete calls.

Todd and Becky are in shock. Becky pushes Todd off the bed and towards the window.

"Becky?" Pete yells again now starting up the stairs. Todd puts one leg out the window, then stops and looks back at the window. Her eyes widen as she motions for him to leave.

"Becky?" Pete says now a little more sternly and quite close to the door. Todd runs back over to Becky, kisses her on the cheek and then rushes out the window to the tree. Just as Pete opens the door, Todd gets out of sight, and Becky pretends to be asleep on her bed. Pete smiles, then he goes over to Becky and sits next to her, brushing her hair with his hand.

"Boys, Beck? You're too yung for that." He sighs, "Just please don't get hurt." He kisses her on the head and walks out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her. She opens her eyes and sits up. Then she puts her head in her hands, not sure what to do.

Todd walks up to Chris at school. "Hey, have you seen Becky?" he says.

"No, why? You guys have kind of been hanging out a lot lately." Chris replies.

"No reason." Todd says nervously and then smiles walks around the corner and sees Becky there with the typical blonde haired, green-eyed, gorgeous quarter back. These are the two who are usually together and are voted most likely to get married. Todd watches as Matt, the quarter back puts his arm around Becky, and Becky smiles at him. Todd's heart drops. He can hardly breathe. Why was this happening?

Todd went to his room and tossed his backpack on he ground. Then he gets out a peice of paper and a pen and starts writing:

"Dear Dad,

You may never even get this, but I'm hoping you will. I miss you. High school isn't the easiest place for a guy like me, which you probably already know. I know this is my first time writing you, and you are probably wondering why. Well, I was nervous. I still am nervous. You started your tour a while back. I mean, you don't even know who I've become. I have this feeling that you would be really disappointed in me. Anyway, if you are out there, and you do still love me, please, come home. Just for a visit. I need you!

Love your son,

Todd"

A tear falls on the letter as he sticks it in an envelope and then runs it out to the mailbox. Pete jogs across the street to where he sees Todd walking back into his house. Todd turns around to see pEte coming towards him. He swallows hard. Pete backs Todd up against the wall.

"Listen, Todd, you better not hurt my daughter because you only live across the street. I've serviced in Afghanistan! You don't want to mess with me, punk!" PEte gets up real close in Todd's face.

"Um, Mr. Griffith?" Todd says shyly.

"What?!" Pete replies sharply.

"Could you give me a little room so I can talk?" Todd asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Pete saysand moves back a little and then continues his menacing act.

"Mr. Griffith, I don't think it's me you have to worry about. I uh, I saw Becky with someone else today." Todd says, his head down.

"Oh," Pete says suprised, "That was fast. I mean, um, I'm so sorry Todd. That must have been terrible." Pete tries to correct his mistake and make Todd feel batter.

"No, no, it's okay. Becky deserves better anyway." And with that Todd walks back through his front dorr, and Pete is left alon. Then Pete starts to realize that Todd is the only one he ever imagined with Becky really. In the end, he always thought it would be them because he is kind and respectable. Pete rubs his eyes.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Pete sigs and then walks back across the street, still contemplating what just happened.

Becky takes out her phone and calls Todd.

"Hey it's Todd, leave a message at the tone." comes out of the speaker

"Hey Todd, where are you? Can you come over?... I've missed you the last couple days." Becky says into the phone.

Todd is listening to the message. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily. Then he gets up and closes his blinds to drown out the sunlight. He lays on his bed and sleeps.

Todd makes it to school and goes straight to his locker. A young, dark haired girl comes up to him. She has hazel eyes and her hair flows down passed her shoulder blades. She holds two books in her hands, she rolls back on her heels as she talks to Todd.

"Hey Todd." She says and smiles. He turns.

"Oh, hey Marissa." Todd says and puts on a half smile.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Marissa says as she uncomfortably shifts the books in her arms.

"Well... I'll be fin, I mean- Here, let me take those." Todd says and grabs the books.

"Thanks. Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?" Marissa said a little nervous.

"Ya know, I don't..." Todd trails off as Becky comes around the corner and up behind Marissa. "Actually, yeah Marissa, I would love to hang out with you. I'll tak ou to dinner or something, just text me."

"Okay!" she said ecstatically and Becky frowns as she hears this.

Marissa turns around when she feels Becky's eyes behind her.

"What's going on Todd?" Becky asked.

"I don't know Becky. Why don't you ask Matt." Todd said a little harshly and then turned to Marissa, "Come on Marissa, lets go." Todd shuts his locker and walks away with Marissa who shoots a sympathetic look to Becky.

A tear falls from Becky's eye. She closed her eyes hard and wipes her face and walks in the other direction trying to contain herself.

Marissa knocks on the door and Todd answers.

"Hey Marissa." He says and exits the house.

"Hey Todd." she replies.

They get to the restaurant and start to eat when Todd notices Becky out the window with Matt and another girl. matt and Becky play around with each other. She pushes Matt bceause of something he said and Todd tunes everything out.

Todd and Marissa end up at her door, and Marissa plays with the keys in her hand.

"So, I had a really nice night. Thank you." Marissa says.

"Me too." Todd says back with little emotion.

"Well, okay then, goodnight." Marissa says confused.

"Yeah, goodnight." Todd says. They both turn to go their separate ways and Todd stops short. He closes his eyes and thinks of Becky and Matt together. He turns back around and yells "Marissa, wait!" He runs after her. She has the door partially open and he puts his hand against it next to Marissa's head. It slams shut. He pushes his lips against hers and she kisses him back. They continue to kiss.

Becky says goodbye to Matt and her friend and walk inside her house. Then she goes to her room, and looks longingly at Todd's bedroom window. Little does she know Todd is looking back. They both stare unaware of each other's feelings.

Todd though that kissing Marissa would make this better, but now he just feels guilty and hurt.

Marissa walks up to Todd at his locker. "Hey Baby." she says and puts her arms around his neck and goes to kiss him. He stops her.

"I'm sorry, Marissa, I can't. I just. I recently got out of something and I can't right now."  
"Then what was last night?!" she yells angrily. Todd opens his mouth to talk but she interrupts him. "No! Don't talk, we are done." She storms off and Todd stands dumbfounded. "Isn't that what I said" he thinks.

Becky stares from around the corner. She hears everything, and as Marissa storms off she retracts her head from around the corner and leans against the wall. She can't help but smile.

( s/8675069/1/Unexpected-Comfort)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Todd is in his bedroom on the computer looking at pictures of Becky when there is a knock at his bedroom door.

"Go away mom." He says.

He goes back to looking at the pictures and then there is yet another knock.

"I said go away." he says as the room door opens. He sees Becky and frantically closes his computer windows.

"Hey" Becky says

"Hi" Todd replies. They sit in silence for a little bit, feeling each other out before Becky blurts out, "What the hell happened to you loving me?!"

"Me loving you?! Becky you are the one who left me!" Todd yells.

"What are you talking about!? Everything was fine until you decided to accept a date right in front of me!"

"Becky," he takes a long pause "I saw you with Matt." She just stares at him for a long time and then starts laughing hysterically. "Don't laugh, it isn't funny!" says Todd, hurt.

Becky walks over to him, "Oh you sweet man you. Matt is gay! I was talking to him about you." She puts her hand on his cheek.

Todd tries to take all this in. "He's— wait, Matt's— what?"

"He's gay! And he thinks you're cute." Becky says and winks.

Todd is now laughing. He pulls Becky down onto his lap and kisses her repeatedly. Then they go on to his bed and she climbs on top of him. She works his shirt off and then her own. Then Todd fumbles with the bra strap. His hands are shaking, he is too nervous to get it off. "Let me help you." Becky whispers and she kisses him on the neck as she moves his hands to undo her strap.

"I love you too." she whispers.

To be continued…

(So sorry! I know it's a short one and I haven't been on for a while, but I'm trying ;))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Three months later)

Becky, Todd, Pete, Chris, Chris' girlfriend Katie (typical blonde haired blue eyes model type) and Becky's mom (home for the holiday's) sit around a table. The energy is high and everyone is happy and excited. Todd leans over and kisses Becky on the cheek and Pete smiles. As much as he hates that Becky is growing up and has a boyfriend, Todd is a sweet kid and he approves. Becky's mom sees this light on Pete's face and reaches over to touch his hand gently.

Dinner starts and everyone is eating. Sue and her friends went out so that Todd could be with Becky. Becky and Todd are very flirtatious and playful towards each other, but Todd notices that Chris keeps looking over at him weirdly and Katie and him are not very talkative. Pete and Becky's mom are off in their own world. This is the first time that she has been home in a long time, and they want to cherish the moments that they have together.

"Gifts! Gifts time!" Pete shouts after dinner and everyone cheers except for Chris. He seems a bit moody, and Todd notices. After the first few gifts he seems to loosen up and get into the Christmas spirit. He gives out his gifts. He got a 99c ring for his girlfriend and Becky and gave his parents a lovely hand written note

"Dear Mom and Dad,

Thanks for everything.

Love,

Chris"

Todd couldn't help but smile, it was classic old Chris. Chris explained that he didn't get anything for Todd and then Pete and Mrs. Griffith started to give out gifts. A new drum to add to Chris' set. A new pair of tap shoes for Becky. Then they came to Katie and apologized because of such short notice, they were not able to get her a gift.

"Oh, it's okay Mr. and Mrs. Griffith, I didn't get any gifts either." She said a little air headed and everyone took a moment and went back to what they were doing. Finally, Pete and Mrs. Griffith went around the corner and brought out a poetry book for Todd.

"I know it's not much, but—" Pete began.

"No. I love it! Thank you." Todd said meaningfully and hugged both of his girlfriend's parents.

"Welcome to the family." Pete says and Todd beams. Chris shrinks back into a moody state.

Becky was next to give out her gifts, she got Chris some drum sticks and a book of music, her parent's got a DVD box set of Gilmore Girls to which her mom lit up, but her dad shrunk back in his seat a little with horror. Becky winked at her mom and then went on to Todd.

"Todd, I know it's only been three months, but we've shared so many good times, and i am so glad that we found each other. So here is to our three month anniversary and Christmas." She smiled and pulled out two tickets to a Fun concert and Todd smiled wide. It was his favorite band. He kissed her and then put his arm around her. He loved it.

Finally it was Todd's turn. He gave Chris a CD of Led Zeppelin and an iPod to put it on. He couldn't believe Chris didn't already have one. He then gave Pete a set of custom golf balls that said Pete Griffith and where his favorite color, blue. He gave Mrs. Griffith a basket that he filled himself with popcorn, treats, and three featuring movies, Sex in the City, The Notebook, and Titanic.

"Becky might have helped me out a little with that one." He said and everyone laughed.

Finally he came to Becky and he said, "Well, what can I say, it's been an amazing three months, and I have come to know your family even better, and I love them. I love you." He gave her a little box wrapped with ribbon tied around it, and she began to open it. It was two passes to a spa getaway weekend. and there was a note that said "You need a break. Too many advanced classes and thinking! Just let your mind relax for a while. I would say take me with you, but i think your mom would enjoy it a lot more ;). Love you. -Todd" Becky smiled and hugged Todd and kissed him. Everyone was curious what it said s she passed it around. Then Pete started to talk.

"Alright guys, I guess it's time for dessert!" He said like had been waiting all night just to get a decent slice of pie. He starts to get up.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Griffith, I have one more present." Todd said and everyone looked at him. "You see, that's for Christmas, its also our three month anniversary, and I can't just let that go by." Becky put a hand to her heart. It was so sweet. He pulled a dark blue box out from his pocket and told her to close her eyes. When she did, he took out a white-gold locket with crystals bordering it in a heart on both sides, and creating a little heart in the center on the front. He put it on her, and said she could open her eyes. She gasped, it was beautiful and she loved it. She started to cry a little and fanned her eyes. He hugged her, then said, "Open it." She did and inside was a picture of them together on one side, and a note that said, "No matter where you go, I'll always be with you." She kissed him and around the room were different reactions. Mrs. Griffith was almost crying as well with a hand over her heart, Pete was smiling because he knows he picked the right kid to let date his daughter, Katie was switching between being in awe at the happy couple and looking at Chris with that, "Why do you never do anything like that for me" face, and Chris was moping in the corner, looking like he was gonna be sick at the thought of love.

Becky and Todd kiss and then everyone goes for dessert. Chris leaves halfway through and doesn't tell anyone where he's going. When Pete starts to question his whereabouts, Todd offers to go looking for him.

Todd enters Chris' room to see him on his bed, tears in his eyes.

"Please, leave me alone." Chris said.

"What's wrong Chris, maybe I can help?"

"Help?" He screamed, "Help like how you are taking my family away from me? Help by how they all love you more than me?" Todd is taken aback and he stays silent. "I thought so. You don't understand what it's like, to be a fuck up. To be, different." Todd puts his hand on Chris' shoulder as he faces away from him.

"Actually, no one knows better than me what it's like to be an outcast." Todd says.

"Not like this." Chris says and starts to cry.

"How could it be any different?" Todd asks.

"You just don't understand!" Chris whips around to face Todd. "It's just different! My life… My life….. My life- ah, screw it!" He screams and reaches for Todd's face. He kisses Todd passionately as he holds his face in his hands and Todd pulls away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Todd screams.

"My life is a lie." Chris finishes his sentence quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What about Katie?" Todd yells.

"Look I don't know okay! I just, I've never felt this way about anyone, let alone a guy. I mean, I've had feelings towards guys before but not like this. I kinda brought her here to make you jealous. Isn't that why you are with Becky? To make me jealous." Chris asks, and for the first time, Todd really sees that Chris is vulnerable, and he cannot bear to break him down, at least not when he's like this.

"I don't know." He says, "I love Becky."

"But there is a chance, there is a chance you could love me?" There is hope in Chris' eyes and tear marks down his face. He is so broken, so flawed, yet so perfectly beautiful. Todd looks at him not knowing what to do. He swallows hard. No. "Yes, there is." Chris smiles, kisses Todd on the cheek to which again Todd is shocked and the ushers him out of the room and says he'll be down in a minute. Todd walks out of the room and the door shuts behind him. He just stands there "What just happened?" he thinks then rubs his eyes, takes a deep breath, and walks back towards the kitchen.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(One week later)

Todd sits on Becky's bed. he walks in and notices a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" she says.

"Your, brother-" he says, its clear he practiced this in the mirror, but in front of her is so much different. "Your brother kissed me." He blurts out. Becky gives him a look and takes a beat then says, "What?"

" He kissed me." Todd says to her.

"Like, on the lips?" she says confused

"Yeah, like on the lips." He replies.

"When?" She says with urgency.

"Christmas." He says awkwardly and scratches the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me then?!" She screams.

"I didn't know what to say." Todd is clearly confused by this whole thing "Look, I am completely in love with you, I just don't know what to tell Chris, I mean, I'm not gay."

Becky simply sits down next to Todd and sighs.

Todd is at his locker at school and Chris comes up behind him.

"Hey cutie." He says and Todd turns around.

"What? Chris, you can't come up to me and call me cutie! Especially not at school. I'm with your sister, not you!" He says kind of harshly because he doesn't know how else to react. Chris is obviously hurt. he walks away.

Becky talks to Matt and he smiles.

Matt walks up to Chris and pulls him away to an empty gym.

"Ow, what Matt?" Chris says and Matt immediately plants a giant kiss on him.

"Gosh, I have wanted you ever since the second grade and I had no idea that you were gay." He says.

"What?!" Chris says, "Who the hell did you hear that from?!"

"Your sister, but why does that matter?" He reaches a hand under Chris' shirt and kisses him again. At first Chris does nothing, then he pushes Matt away.

"Don't tough me fag!" He says and runs out of the gym.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Chris storms in Becky's room. "Your boyfriend runs to you and tells you a secret that he wasn't supposed to share and you go around telling half the school?!"

Becky speaks quietly, knowing that it must be hard for her brother. "Look, Todd told me because we love each other, and I only told Matt because he only ever talks about how hot you are and I wanted you to be happy." Chris is taken back for a moment but then goes right back on the defensive.

"I don't know what Todd told you, but I am not gay! Go to hell, and tell him to never come near me again!" He screams and Becky is pushed over the edge.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KISSED MY BOYFRIEND! YOU GO TO HELL! If you are gay, fine! But then be gay! Sop hiding from who you are! Whoever doesn't accept you as the person you are doesn't deserve you anyway! You are still my brother, you are still an amazingly stupid, awesome, perfect person! Gay or not! So stop!." Chris just starts to cry. He falls into a ball on the floor and starts to cry. Becky goes over to comfort him and whispers its okay.

(To be continued)


End file.
